Finesse (Remix)
|artist = ft. |from = |tvfilm = |year = 2018 |dlc = Classic September 26, 2018 ( ) October 26, 2018 ( ) March 20, 2019 ( ) Extreme Version August 28, 2019 (NOW) |mode = Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Extreme Version) |dg = / / / |difficulty = Easy (Classic) Extreme (Extreme Version) |effort = Moderate (Classic) Intense (Extreme Version) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 4 (Extreme Version) |nosm = |mc = NOW files'http://prntscr.com/kyyjm1 ''Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: (Classic) Extreme Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / / (Classic) |gc = / / / (Classic) (Extreme Version) |lc = (Classic) (Extreme Version) |mashup = |alt = Extreme Version |pictos = 256 (Extreme Version) |kcal = |dura = 3:38 |nowc = Finesse FinesseALT (Extreme Version) |audio = |choreo = Cain Kitsaishttps://youtu.be/vUBbCB6lhbs |perf = Yohann Hebi Daher (P1) File:Finesse Cite.png Jerky Jessy (P2) Cassandra Markopoulos (P3) Djena Css (P4) }}Cardi B ve Bruno Mars yer aldığı "Finesse (Remix)", , ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Klasik Rutin, erkek-kadın-dişi tarzı bir dans ekibi tarafından gerçekleştirilir. 1990'ların Bruno ve Cardi’nin müzik videosundan kıyafetlerine benzeyen kıyafetleri giyerler. P1 P1 bir erkek. Macenta şapkası, lacivert gömlek ve sarı-mavi çizgili ceket giyiyor. Ayrıca açık mavi kot pantolon ve altın kayış zinciri de spor yapıyor. P2 P2 bir erkek. Mavi bir şapka takıyor, açık mavi bir yelek sarı ve mor desenli, mavi pantolonlu ve pembe ayakkabılarla sarı bir tişörtün üstünü kaplıyor. P3 P3 bir kadındır. Saçları örgülü, çok renkli bir ceket, lacivert sütyen, mor şort, siyah tayt ve turuncu ayakkabılar. P4 P4 bir kadındır. O pembe küpeler, pembe ve sarı sütyen, siyah kaplamalı camgöbeği, sol elinde turuncu bir bileklik, kot pantolon ve mor ayakkabılar. Finesse_coach_1.png|P1 Finesse_coach_2.png|P2 Finesse_coach_3.png|P3 Finesse_coach_4.png|P4 Extreme Versiyonu Koç bir kadındır. Örgülere bağlanmış kahverengi bir saçları, sarı bir çizgiyle siyah yuvarlak gözlükleri var. Kenarlarında sarı ve kırmızı çizgilerle mavi kot ceket giyiyor. O ekose kolsuz pembe yarım gömlek ve şort giyer. Yukarıda uzun turuncu diz koruyucular ile uzun siyah şarkılar giyer. Ayrıca sol elinde sarı bir bileklik var. Arka Plan Klasik Arka plan, rutin sırasında çok şey değiştirir, ancak yine de 90'lı yılların kentsel temasını korur. Sahne ışıkları da rutin boyunca ritm için yanacaktır. Rutin başlamadan önce, duvarda küçük mor bir solma ile bir neon pembe oda göreceksiniz. Şarkı başladığında, pencereler şarkının ritmine ayrı olarak yanacak, her bir pencerenin içindeki pembe bir ışık yanacaktır. Cardi'nin ayetinde, her dansçının solo kısmı sırasında binanın bir bölümü vurgulanacak, bu arada mavi vurgular ona doğru ilerleyecek. Vurgulanan sarı kareler, solo bölümlerin tamamından sonra içten dışa doğru geçiş yapar. Ayetler sırasında rutin, arka taraftaki bir şehir manzarasıyla iki farklı renkte değişen bir bina çatısında yer alır: biri mor, diğeri ise turuncu. Binalar dansçı hareketlerine bağlı olarak genellikle dikey veya yatay olarak dönerler. Ön koroda, esas olarak mor renkli bir depoya dönüşür. Arkada, insanların üzerinde dans eden farklı siluetleri ile merdivenler var. Bunun arkasında turuncudan maviye geçiş yapan bir şehir silüeti var. Koroda, büyükleri bir daire ve bir üçgen olan çeşitli farklı çizgiler ve şekiller bulunurken, sağ tarafta palmiye ağaçları bulunabilir. Her iki tarafta da iki metal çit vardır. Köprü boyunca, her dansçı için psychedelic paneller görünür. Bunlardan herhangi biri ne zaman hareket ederse, turuncu bir zeminin arkasında endüstriyel apartman merdivenleri görülebilir. Daha sonra yıldırım desenli bir duvara dönüşür. Başlangıçta Cardi'nin ayetinden aynı geçiş burada gerçekleşir, her bölümün vurgulandığı durumlar dışında, dönen bir kare tasarımda desenlenir. Son arka plan, birincisi ile aynı, ancak çeşitli büyüklükteki kasalar ve bir platformla aynı. Extreme Versiyonu Extreme Sürümünün arka planı Klasik sürümle aynı arka planı kullanır. Ancak, bu arka plan karelere bölünür ve renkleri, çizgiler ve küpler gibi desenlerle değiştirir. Arka plan çoğunlukla koyu yeşil, mor, kırmızı, siyah, koyu mavi ve turuncu gibi renkleri gösterir. Gold Moves Klasik Bu rutinde 2 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1: Kollarınızı aşağı indirin. Gold Moves 2: Bu rutinin son hamlesi: * P1: Geri eğilerek sağ elinizi çenenizin altına ve sol kolunuzu göğsünüzün karşısına yerleştirin. * P2: Bacaklarınızın yayılmasıyla sağa açılı, sol kolunuzu göğsünüzün üzerine yerleştirin ve sağ elinizle sol omzunuzu alın. * P3: Sol elinizi sağ kalçanıza ve sağ elinizi sol taraftan yüzünüzün kenarına yerleştirin. * P4: Bacaklarınız yayıldı ve sol diziniz dışarı çıktı, sol elinizi bacağınıza ve sağ elinizi dirseğinizle kalça üzerine yerleştirin. Finesse gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Finesse gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Finesse gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Finesse gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Extrame Versiyonu Extreme rutininde 4 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1: Sağ elinizi hareket ettirin ve sağ bacağınızı sola kaydırın. Gold Moves 2: Sağ kolunuzu yukarı ve sol kolunuzu aşağı indirin ve ters yönde hareket ettirin. Gold Moves 3: Dizlerinizi bükerken kollarınızı dışarı çıkarın. Gold Moves 4: Dizlerinizi bükün ve sol kolunuzu destekleyerek sağ elinizi çenenize koyun. Finessealt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Finessealt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Finessealt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Finessealt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Finessealt gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Finessealt gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Finessealt gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Finessealt gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Must Dance 2019 *Trios and Quartets *Street Cred *The 2010s Were Banging *Just Dance 2019 Hits *15-Minute Workout *Just Dance 2020 is on the way! * *10 Years of Just Dance *Maximum Adrenaline *All Songs F-J Extreme Version *Extreme *All Songs F-J Trivia *''Finesse (Remix) '' dizide kullanılacak onikinci remix'tir. *"Ass" ve "s ** t" sansürlenir. *Şarkının gecikmeli sonu kesilir. *''Finesse (Remix) , aşağıdaki şarkı sözü verilen 'in ESRB etiketinde Ubisoft tarafından referans alınmıştır: "Çünkü duygularını seviyorum / öğütdüğümüzde *''Finesse (Remix) 'ın orkestra enstrümantal versiyonu, E3 2018 basın toplantısında Ubisoft'taki şarkılardan biri olarak kullanıldı. Galeri Game Files Finesse_cover_generic.png|''Finesse (Remix)'' Finessealt_cover_generic.png|''Finesse (Remix)'' (Extreme Version) Finesse_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Finessealt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Extreme Version) finesse cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) finessealt cover albumbkg.png| album background (Extreme Version) Finesse_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Finessealt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Extreme Version) finesse map bkg.png| map background (Classic) finessealt map bkg.png| map background (Extreme Version) Finesse cover 1024.png| cover (Classic) Finesse BC.jpg| cover (Classic) Finessealt cover 1024.png| cover (Extreme Version) FinesseALT_BC.jpg| cover (Extreme Version) Finesse p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar (Classic) Finesse p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar (Classic) Finesse p3 ava.png|P3 s avatar (Classic) Finesse p4 ava.png|P4 s avatar (Classic) Finessealt ava.png|Avatar (Extreme Version) Finesse_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Classic) finessealt pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Extreme Version) postcard_finesse001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_finesse001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_finesse003.png|Postcard 2 postcard_finesse003_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) postcard_finesse006.png|Postcard 3 postcard_finesse006_thumb.png|Postcard 3 (without logo) JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY FINESSE 1.png|Background 1 (from the fankit) JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY FINESSE 2.png|Background 2 (from the fankit) JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY FINESSE 3.png|Background 3 (from the fankit) Finesse picto error.png|Pictogram error (Classic) In-Game Screenshots finesse jd2019 menu.png|''Finesse (Remix)'' on the menu (Classic, 8th-Gen) finesse jd2019 load.png| loading screen (Classic, 8th-Gen) finesse jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 8th-Gen) Finessealt_jd2019_menu.png|Extreme Version on the menu (8th-Gen) Finessealt_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Extreme Version, 8th-Gen) Finessealt_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version, 8th-Gen) Finesse_jdnow_menu.png|''Finesse (Remix)'' on the menu (Classic) Finesse_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Finesse_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen (Classic) Finessealt jdnow menu.JPG|Extreme Version on the menu Finessealt jdnow coachmenu.JPG| coach selection screen (Extreme Version) Finessealt jdnow score.JPG| scoring screen (Extreme Version) Promotional Images Finesse teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bjm_BM_hMba/ Finesse instagram teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram) Finesse twitter teaser.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter - Classic) Finessealt twitter teaser.gif|Gameplay Teaser (Twitter - Extreme Version) JD2019 3days E3 teaser instagram.gif|'' '' in the 3 days left teaser (Instagram) 3days E3 teaser.gif|'' '' in the 3 days left teaser (Twitter) Finesse promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Finesse promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Finesse promo gameplay 3.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 finesse jd2019 gameplay 2.png| gameplay (Classic) (Beta feedback icons) Finesse jdnow notification 1.PNG|First notification in Bang2019 finesse havana workwork jdnow notification 2.png|Second notification for the Classic routine (along with Havana, Bang Bang Bang and Work Work) Finesse lush jdnow notification.png|Third notification for the Classic routine (along with Lush Life) JD19 COACH FINESSE MAN A PREZ.png|Promotional coach (P1) JD19 COACH FINESSE MAN B JUMP PREZ.png|Promotional coach (P2) JD19 COACH FINESSE WOMAN C PREZ.png|Promotional coach (P3) JD19 COACH FINESSE WOMAN D PREZ.png|Promotional coach (P4) Beta Elements Finesse_cover_online_kids.png|Unused menu icon for Kids Mode (Classic) Finesse p4 beta color scheme.png|P4 s original color scheme Finesseextremebetapictogram2.png|Beta pictogram 1 (Extreme) Finesseextremebetapictogram3.png|Beta pictogram 2 (Extreme) Finessealt beta picto 3 nogm.png|Beta pictogram 3 (Extreme, not a Gold Move ) Finesseextremebetapictogram4.png|Beta pictogram 4 (Extreme) Finesseextremebetapictogram5.png|Beta pictogram 5 (Extreme) Finesseextremebetapictogram6.png|Beta pictogram 6 (Extreme) Finesseextremebetapictogram9.png|Beta pictogram 7 (Extreme) Finesseextremebetapictogram10.png|Beta pictogram 8 (Extreme) Finesseextremebetapictogram16.png|Beta pictogram 9 (Extreme) Finesseextremebetapictogram17.png|Beta pictogram 10 (Extreme) Finesseextremebetapictogram11.png|Beta pictogram 11 (Extreme) Finessealt beta picto 12 nogm.png|Beta pictogram 12 (Extreme, not a Gold Move) Finesseextremebetapictogram13.png|Beta pictogram 13 (Extreme) Finesseextremebetapictogram14.png|Beta pictogram 14 (Extreme) Finesseextremebetapictogram18.png|Beta pictogram 15 (Extreme) Finesseextremebetapictogram12.png|Beta pictogram 16 (Extreme) Finesseextremebetapictogram15.png|Beta pictogram 17 (Extreme) Finessealt beta picto 18 nogm.png|Beta pictogram 18 (Extreme, not a Gold Move) Finessealt beta picto 19 nogm.png|Beta pictogram 19 (Extreme, not a Gold Move) Others Finesse thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK—Classic) Finessealt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK—Extreme Version) Finesse thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US—Classic) Finessealt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US—Extreme Version) Finesse_brunomars_birthday gift.jpg|Birthday gift for Bruno Mars via Instagramhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BorZQQrj5Pb/ Jdnow bass notification.jpg|Finesse (Remix)'s background in the "All About that Bass!" notification Videos Official Music Video Bruno Mars - Finesse (Remix) Feat. Cardi B Official Video Finesse (Remix) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers '''Classic Finesse (Remix) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Finesse (Remix) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) 'Extreme Version' Finesse (Remix) (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Finesse (Remix) (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2019 - Finesse (Remix) - All Perfects Just Dance Now Finesse - 5 Stars 'Extreme Version' Finesse (Extreme Version) - Just Dance 2019 - 5 Stars Finesse (Remix) (Extreme Version) - Just Dance Now Extractions Finesse (Remix) - Just Dance Now (No GUI) Finesse (Remix) (Extreme Version) - Just Dance 2019 (No GUI) Behind the Scenes Finesse (Remix) - Behind the Scenes (US) Finesse (Remix) - Behind the Scenes (UK) References Site Navigation es:Finesse (Remix) en:Finesse (Remix) Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Hip Hop Şarkılar Kategori:R&B Şarkıları Kategori:Rap Elements Kategori:Brono Mars Şarkıları Kategori:Cardi B Şarkıları Kategori:Dörtlü Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Extreme Versiyonlar Kategori:Just Dance 2019 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Djena Css Kategori:Jerky Jessy Kategori:Yohann Hebi Daher Kategori:Cassandra Markopoulos Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları